Tease
by Sancti Rei
Summary: Kaname loved teasing Zero. Too bad he can't do it without nearly dying. How bad can a kiss be? KaZe


Kaname loved teasing Zero. _A lot_.

Too bad he can't do it without nearly dying.

"Get away from me, blood-sucker!" Zero yelled as he pulled out Bloody Rose. The glint of silver steel would scare even the strongest of vampires, but at the moment, all the pureblood felt was exasperation. Kaname sighed. How did this become his _life_?

It's a miracle how he's been able to survive being near the silverette, especially when Zero always took any opportunity to point his favorite guns at Kaname's face.

Usually the pureblood wouldn't have the patience to deal with people who were rude and ungrateful, but when it came to Zero, he was a very patient man. The boy was quite jumpy and nervous when he was around but Kaname was okay with it. In fact, he _loved_ it. In his humble opinion, Zero looked best when he was struggling to keep his bad boy persona. Deep down inside, Zero was a sweet and gentle boy that Kaname loved to tortu-err, take care of. Yes, that's it. Kaname loved taking care of Zero.

But first.

He's going to tease him.

"Come on, Zero, it can't be that bad," he said. Honestly, Zero can be such a prude sometimes. How bad is a little kiss?

The silverette's bright lilac eyes flashed in fury before he replied, "It's none of your business, Kuran."

They've been in this argument for the entire day, only because Kaname brought up a memory that Zero would rather not have been reminded of.

 _Zero stumbled along the parapets of the Kuran manor, his face flushed and his eyes lowered. His long, light eyelashes fanned his cheeks, highlighting his beautiful face, the envy of many. The hunter's clothes were disheveled, his Day class uniform torn to pieces with the sleeves almost hanging off his arms._

 _Kaname wondered what the hunter was doing here, at this time of night. Shouldn't he be at Cross Academy, sleeping?_

" _Kuraaaa~an," Zero slurred._

 _Kaname was about to ask Zero want he wanted but then the hunter raised his hands._

 _It was then that the pureblood saw what caused Zero's unsightly appearance._

 _The silverette was piss drunk, and not only that, he brought booze along with him._

" _Want soooome?"_

 _Zero, who by now was unable to walk straight, slipped down and hit his pretty face flat on the floor. The distinct loud_ _ **thunk**_ _could be heard for miles. The vampire king cringed at the sound. That definitely didn't sound good, he thought._

 _He crouched down to help the poor hunter only to find out that the silverette reeked because of the liquor. The stench was unbearable, seriously what has Zero been drinking?_

 _Even worse than the stench were the million pieces of glass scattered around the floor. The bottle Zero had been holding had broken to pieces, the shards shining bright in the moonlight. Some of them had embedded their sharp edges into Zero's pristine skin, marring it with blood. It smelled heavenly._

 _It was a good thing that Kaname had drank his blood tablets beforehand, or else he would've drained Zero dry._

 _Fearing that Zero knocked himself out, the pureblood turned the hunter over, his back resting on the Vampire King's lap. Though he wasn't unconscious, Kaname could see that the silverette was struggling to stay awake. He could hear Zero mumbling, his eyes fluttering as his drunk self tried to stay in the present._

" _...Ka-n.a...Kan-a…mmm… Kanam-e.."_

 _The pureblood supposed that trying to converse with a drunk person was going to take forever, so with a quick heave, he stood up and carried Zero bridal style._

 _As Kaname made his way towards the stairs, Zero became slightly more coherent in his ramblings. The hunter was swiveling his Bloody Rose around, giggling and muffling his laughter with his stained shirt._

" _Kan-a~Kana-mee~ you knooooow…" he pointed Bloody Rose close to the pureblood's jaw before he whispered to his ear, "...I was wait-uh-ing…"_

 _Undeterred, Kaname kept walking, but he was curious. "Waiting for what?" he asked._

" _You," Zero pouted._

 _Time stopped for Kaname. "Say that again?" he said. He wasn't sure if he was hallucinating. Since when was Zero this cute and more importantly, was he confessing?_

 _The hunter had already stopped laughing, his expression somber and his eyes downcast. He even stopped fiddling with his ruined shirt. Zero muttered, "I was waiting..for you…" and leaned in for a kiss, only to be swiftly dropped down on Kaname's plush bed._

 _At this point, Zero was bleeding profusely, his alluring blood overpowering the disgusting stench of the booze. Kaname had a few options._

" _Before I kiss you, I think we should clean you up…"_

 _Zero could only nod in agreement before he dozed off._

Ever since that incident, Kaname has taken it upon himself to observe the silver haired hunter in more ways than one. It's definitely not stalking. Okay, maybe it is, but would you fault the Vampire King for taking care of his beloved?

Kaname noticed how, from time to time, Zero would be deep into a task, only to blush furiously when he remembers something embarrassing. The hunter was a reserved young man that was far too bashful for his own good. Any concept of intimacy or blatant affection was quickly met with a punch to the jaw or worse - the barrel of Bloody Rose pointed at the unfortunate pureblood.

"Honestly, Zero, I'm just thinking about your wellbeing. Didn't you want a kiss before? It's better to let out your desi-"

Zero swiftly covered Kaname's mouth with his hands. Angry yet blushing, he shouted, " don't you _dare_ kiss me!"

Kaname was honestly surprised. He didn't know Zero had such lightning reflexes. He didn't even finish what he was about to say. There is, however, a remedy to this situation.

He licked Zero's hands.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Zero was shocked. He took his hands off the pureblood's mouth, staring instead at the vampire saliva that now coated his palms.

With the silverette distracted, Kaname leaned in for the target. The poor hunter didn't know what was coming.

He kissed Zero's full, pink lips.

The hunter was too shocked to react. It took him a good minute before he realized that he should stop Kaname from french kissing him. Zero quickly shoved off the Vampire King before he scooted away from him.

"When will you stop annoying me?" Zero flustered. The fact that kiss was the silverette's first was left unsaid.

Kaname only shrugged, "I only gave you what you wanted."

By now, Zero was utterly embarrassed, so he just chose to storm off after yelling, "Screw you! You'll get tired of me someday!"

The pureblood knew that wasn't true though.

Kaname can never get tired of Zero.

~The End~

 **A/N: holy crap my first fanfic ever hahahahah thanks for reading**

 **This was inspired by a prompt i saw on tumblr**

 **Honestly I had no idea what to do with this. I just wrote it on the spot cause I was feeling very deprived when it comes to KaZe fics. There simply isn't enough… So if u dont wanna see more of my badness, the fandom should write more KaZe fics.**

 **As for why Kaname was at his manor instead of at the Academy, or why Zero is an underage drinker, that's up to you. See ya**


End file.
